Holding My Last Breath
by dreamwriter2010
Summary: Another Evanescence songfic done to My Last Breath. [oneshot]DxS


Here's my other Evanescence songfic, done to My Last Breath. I love all of their songs so much!

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, but I really wish I did. Darn…no Desiree. Also, I don't own Evanescence's My Last Breath.

By the way, I know it is My Last Breath, but I needed an original title for this.

**Holding My Last Breath**

Sam's POV

"Danny!" My scream echoed through the air of the night as I watched my best friend fall. Skulker laughed hollowly before flying off to who knows where. When I reached him, he had already changed back to Danny Fenton, my best friend and my secret love. I kneeled down beside him and cradled his head in my lap. He was bleeding severely from a deep wound to his stomach. His blood poured onto my hands and legs, but I didn't really care.

_**Hold on to me love,**_

_**You know I can't stay long.**_

_**All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid.**_

_**Can you hear me?**_

_**Can you feel me in your arms?**_

"Sam?" He opened his sapphire eyes, looking a little hazy. His eyes bored into mine, as though looking into my soul. "I can't stay long. I love you so much and I wanted to tell you that I'm not afraid of dying right now." I stared at him in shock, not saying anything. "Sam, can you hear me?" he asked. I felt like I couldn't feel him in my arms, I had gone into numbness from the shock. I knew he was still there, his blood, his life, pouring into my lap, pouring onto me.

_**Holding my last breath,**_

_**Safe inside myself.**_

_**Are all my thoughts of you?**_

_**Sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight.**_

"Danny, don't say that." I started to cry at hearing him talk like this. "You'll pull through, I know it. You always do," I whispered the last part. I saw a struggle going on, like he was supposed to leave, but he wasn't ready.

"Sam, it's true. It ends here tonight," he said.

_**I'll miss the winter, **_

_**A world of fragile things.**_

_**Look for me in the white forest,**_

_**Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me).**_

_**I know you hear me,**_

_**I can taste it in your tears.**_

"I'm going to miss our ice skating and snowball fights in the winter," he murmured. "Promise me, in the ghost zone, you'll look for me in the white forest we found. I promise you I'll be there, hiding in a hollow tree." More tears welled up in my eyes, hearing him talk like this, and they fell onto his face. I didn't say much. "I know you can hear me, Sam. I can taste it in your tears."

_**Holding my last breath,**_

_**Safe inside myself.**_

_**Are all my thoughts of you?**_

_**Sweet, raptured light, it ends here tonight.**_

"Please, Danny, don't go. I love you so much. I can't live without you," I sobbed.

"And I love you just as much," he replied. "That's why I'm holding my last breath inside myself for you. When I go, all my thoughts will be of you." I saw his eyes shine with a bright light for a minute before returning to their hazy blue color.

_**Closing your eyes to disappear,**_

_**You pray your dreams will leave you here.**_

_**But still you wake and know the truth,**_

_**No one's there.**_

I closed my eyes tightly, praying this was a nightmare. I wanted to disappear. I watched Danny intently and clutched onto his hand tightly, hoping that I could keep him here if I held onto him. I prayed that he wouldn't die.

"Sam, please, one last kiss?" he asked. I leaned down and kissed him on the lips gently, not wanting to hurt him. He kissed, but I realized he was becoming weaker. I pulled away, feeling a light dribble of blood running down my lips, but I ignored it, focusing on Danny, praying he'd pull through.

_**Say goodnight,**_

_**Don't be afraid.**_

_**Calling me, calling me as you fade to black.**_

"Sam, please, just say goodnight, say goodbye to me," he pleaded. "Don't be afraid because I'll always be with you."

"I won't say goodnight," I argued. "You have to pull through." I then realized he was even weaker than before. "Danny!" I urgently said. "Danny, please! Danny!" I screamed.

_**Holding my last breath, **_

_**Safe inside myself.**_

_**Are all my thoughts of you?**_

_**Sweet, raptured light, it ends here tonight.**_

I saw him close his eyes one last time as he finally let out his last breath. "Danny, please, don't let it end tonight!" My eyes hurt from crying so much, but I ignored the pain. "Danny, no," I pleaded. He had no pulse, and he was completely limp. I held him close to me, wishing I could bring him back. I mourned for Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom, town hero, best friend, and the love of my life.

* * *

Augh! I'm making myself cry with these stories, but I always get these ideas and I have to write them down. I hope you enjoy both of my Evanescence/ Danny Phantom fics. I'll publish more if I get more ideas from the songs. This is one of my shortest stories ever.

dreamwriter2010


End file.
